


Transfiguration and Charms

by thinbottomedcauldron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Analysis, Competency, F/M, James Potter is a Gift, Know Your Strenghts, a minor edit of some background for an au, and I will not rest until everyone knows it, by way of best subject at Hogwarts, light magical theory, that I may or may not actually write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinbottomedcauldron/pseuds/thinbottomedcauldron
Summary: James Potter’s specialty had been Transfiguration. He could see what something was and then look closer and see what it could be.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Transfiguration and Charms

**Author's Note:**

> About half of this fic was lifted directly from the background stuff I'm writing for a long form AU. No clue if that will ever actually be finished, but I really liked this bit.

James Potter’s specialty had been Transfiguration. He could see what something was and then look closer and see what it could be. He could look at an impossible situation and say “Okay then, we change the rules. Let’s figure out how.”

James had seen a caring and loyal friend inside a boy who knew nothing for certain except that he didn’t fit in the world he was born in, and he didn’t want to.

He saw a deep bravery, and love, and a mischievous streak a mile wide hidden under a monster’s shadow.

He saw a woman capable of great love and determination emerging from a girl who had suffered acceptance and love being thrown back in her face.

And he saw a thoughtful and watchful friend, behind a timid boy who just needed a little support.

Three out of four wasn’t too bad of a track record.

James Potter understood the world like this - when you have been given good things, it is your responsibility to pass them on. Things like love, acceptance, protection and humor. His parents had given them to him all his life, and he realized very quickly that not everyone had those things. But they had always been part of his life and he had plenty to spare. He poured them out on his friends unreservedly, and watched in glowing pride as they blossomed under the water soaking into their parched earth. A transformation. All they needed was for someone to see the possibility.

When Voldemort came to Godric’s Hollow, James had only one thought - give Lily the time she needs. Lily was smart and brave and determined and amazing. If he gives her what she needs, then she can make things turn, make them change. All he had to do was give her a chance.

Lily Evans had excelled at potions. She learned the laws that governed the interactions of magical substances quickly and thoroughly and had a sharp mind for creatively balancing those laws. She was an active and engaged member of the potions club for most of her Hogwarts career.

But Lily Evans had been the _head_ of the Charms club. Because she knew that sometimes all the knowledge and preparation in the world would have to bow to sheer force of will. A deliberate and immovable intent. Lily Evans understood that when you know what you want and what stands in your way, all you had to do was choose whether you were willing to pay the price.

She was.

She was, she was, she did.

Harry Potter excelled at Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was realistic and loyal and utterly incapable of turning his back when he thought something was wrong. He could see the way the world was, and he could tell who wanted to change it for the better.

He supported Hermione and her blazing desire to fix all the rules, Kingsley’s quiet leadership and Percy’s stuffy dedication to service.

And he worked as an auror to protect those who kept the world worth living in while the revolutionaries changed everything. Ron’s constancy and companionship, the bright hope and playfulness that was little Teddy Lupin, the comfort of the homes that Molly and Andromeda kept. Ginny and her understanding, Ginny and her fire, Ginny and her brilliance, Ginny and her hands holding his face as they looked each other in the eyes and both felt their nightmares shrink back to manageable sizes. Ginny and the miraculous facts of her existence and her love.

Possibilities for change. Determination to keep the good things. Harry Potter had survived, grown up, married. He was living. He would live, would grow old.

James had seen the possibilities and built a family. Lily had willingly paid the price to preserve her son’s life. It had been twenty two years since that night. Harry and Ginny had Teddy for the weekend. They would be stuffing themselves with sweets and reading spooky stories until they couldn’t keep their eyes open, secure in the safety and love of their home.

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
